


Vodnář

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk





	Vodnář

V tomto světě Sherlock utonul.  
  
Nezvládl svoje _Hluboké vody,_ přílev emocí, které se už jako dítě naučil potlačovat a zamykat v sobě jako nebezpečná zvířata. Poslední případ byl i na něj moc a on se ocitl tady. V cele po své mrtvé sestře. Nepotřeboval takové zabezpečení jako ona, ale Mycroft si pomyslel _co kdyby._  
  
Většinu času jen ležel. Nad jeho vězením se hnali oblaka, vycházelo slunce a měsíc, střídali se v nekončícím tanci a on nic z toho nevnímal. Slyšel jen divoký příboj – dolů na skalách i v sobě. Jinak tam bylo ticho.  
Housle zůstávaly v koutě, zapomenuty.

Občas za ním přicházeli lidé. Krmili ho, protože jim to Mycroft nařídil.  
Stříhali mu vlasy a nechty, holili ho, protože jim to Mycroft nařídil.  
Četli mu před spaním, protože jim to Mycroft nezakázal.

Někdy se tam objevili jeho rodiče, protože se ho Mycroftovi nepodařilo před nimi skrýt.  
Matčiny oči se do pár minut zalili slzami a bylo po všem. _Znovu klid a mír._

Mycroft za ním nechodil nikdy.

Jednou se tam objevil i jakýsi muž, kterého neznal. Byl nevysoký, ale držel se zpříma, jako voják. Něco mu bylo na něm povědomého, ale nedokázal přijít na to, co by to mělo být.  
Přišel až k stěně ze skla a podíval se na Sherlocka sedícího oproti němu. Nedával na sobě znát žádnou emoci, jen mu kývl, aby přišel blíž. Sherlock šel.

„ _Prosím, nebuď mrtvý,_ “ řekl ten muž a po tváři mu skanula jediná slza.  
 „ – _už si to jednou dokázal, pamatuješ? Slibuju, že se znovu nenaštvu._ “ Položil dlaň na sklo, jako kdyby na něco čekal. Navzdory smutku se usmál, pozvedl jeden koutek úst a pátral očima v těch Sherlockových.   
Zřejmě tam nebylo nic, a tak jen zavrtěl hlavou, utřel si oči, otočil se a vyšel z dveří.

Už nikdy se tam neukázal.

 ...

O miliony kilometrů, možností, snů a rozhodnutí dál, v jiném proudu času se Sherlock neklidně převrátil v spánku.  
„Zlý sen?“ zeptal se John, sám napůl spící a ovinul mu paži kolem hrudi.  
„ Jo. Jenom zlý sen,“ vydechl Sherlock.  
V tomto světě byla totiž voda jeho přítelem.   
  


End file.
